


Phantom of the Panic Room

by Runs_With_Wolves1



Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Adoptive Parent Bobby Singer, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Awesome Bobby Singer, BAMF Bobby Singer, BAMF Danny, Bad Parenting, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brothers, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Crossover, Custody Arrangements, Danny Whump, Dehumanization, Ectoplasm, Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Ghost Zone, Guns, Half-Human, Human Experimentation, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Danny, Identity Reveal, Jack and Maddie Fenton's A+ Parenting, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Laboratories, Latin, Loss of Trust, Missing Persons, Not Phantom Planet Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Police, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Running Away, Salt And Burn, Scars, Secret Identity, Stitches, Threats, Torture, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runs_With_Wolves1/pseuds/Runs_With_Wolves1
Summary: Bobby stared at the teenager on the front porch. The kid was soaked from the storm but he wasn't shivering. Blood ran down the front of his white t-shirt as he clutched at his front with both arms. A morbid shadow of a hug. The teen raised his head, raven black locks fell back to reveal his eyes.His eyes were blue.They reflected the light like a cat's eye.He wasn't human.Bobby raised his shotgun and took a steady aim. The creature with the face of a kid flinched backwards."Please, help me."





	1. Chapter 1

Bobby Singer woke to the sound of knocking on his door. He glanced at the clock and groaned. It was three in the morning and the thunderstorm was making old wounds ache.

"Better be fuckin' important."

He prayed it wasn't Sam or Dean bleeding out on the other side of the door. Or worse; just one of the brothers alone on the porch. Bobby could hope it was just someone in need of a hunter. Or maybe the boys were finishing up a hunt close by and needed a place to crash.

He slipped on his shoes and headed for the door, grabbing his shotgun on the way. Opening the door, he froze.

Bobby stared at the teenager on the front porch. The kid was soaked from the storm but he wasn't shivering. Blood ran down the front of his white t-shirt as he clutched at his front with both arms. A morbid shadow of a hug. The teen raised his head, raven black locks fell back to reveal his eyes.

His eyes were blue.

They reflected the light like a cat's eye.

He wasn't human.

Bobby raised his shotgun and took a steady aim. The creature with the face of a kid flinched backwards.

"Please, help me."

"I ain't an idjit, and you aren't human. Not fallin' for it."

The 'kid's' bottom lip quivered. Shit, that wasn't fair.

"I know I'm not human, but please. I need help. Please"

The tears started to flow when he said human. The teen wavered on his feet before his eyes rolled back and he tipped forward. Bobby cursed as he caught the creature before he hit his head on the doorway.

Looked like a normal human teenager, but the eyeshine earlier had given it away.

Bobby shouldered his shotgun and picked the kid up. He was surprisingly light and his skin was cool to the touch.

Bobby carried the kid into the house and headed for the panic room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of gore here.

Bobby carried the kid through the panic room's iron door and kicked it closed. He eyed the cot before putting his cargo on the floor. A more stable surface for triage. Only question Bobby had now was what to do next. He could either treat the wounds or look up what this 'kid' could be. It could very well be faking an injury to get Bobby to drop his guard. Research could provide an answer.

However, if it wasn't faking, by the time Bobby could determine what it was it could have died. Either way it was a gamble.

" _I'm_ an idjit."

Bobby pulled down a large emergency med kit and placed it next to the apparent teenager. Scissors were used to cut away at the blood soaked t-shirt and half done bandages.

As a hunter Bobby had seen and doled out some real bloody violence, but this was. . . It wasn't the worst, it was just who it was on.

He looked like a kid, sounded like a kid, and from what little he'd seen, acted like a kid.

Yet an autopsy incision was centered on the kid's torso.

The hunter cursed in japanese and got a pot of water on to boil.

The wound was fresh, but had started to scab over. In order to see how bad the damage was, Bobby needed to reopen the wound. While he waited for the water, Bobby sterilized everything else and began to look the teen over.

His right arm was broken just above the wrist and there was a bad burn on his left calf.

Shit. Bobby was a hunter, but he was also a researcher. There were some creatures you didn't need to kill, and if you did than you didn't do this.

Whoever had done this was a sadistic bastard.

The water has boiled and cooled enough to use, so Bobby grabbed a washcloth and gloves and got to work. He gently rubbed at the scabs until they came off and fresh pinprick of blood showed through. During the entire process, the kid never even sturred.

Now or never.

Bobby used some clamps and gently tugged on the skin. After a second it slowly peeled away. The kid groaned and twitched, but did not wake. Good.

With all three strips of skin pulled back Bobby could see the worse of the damage. He sighed in relief. Whoever had done this didn't get too far. While the skin had been cut and pulled away, the mucle underneath was mostly whole. There was a small slice that would need stiches, but that was it. No ribs were snapped and the abdominal muscles where still intact.

The muscles were easily stitched with some dissolvable stitches. Bobby gentle realigned the skin and closed the gruesome wound. He then wrapped everything in guaze, to the point the kid almost looked like a mummy.

The hunter sighed tiredly but moved on to the next wound.

 

* * *

 

 

Danny Fenton woke slowly, crawling out of a haze. There was no pain but his entire body felt numb. He opened his eyes slowly and glanced around the dimly lit room. This was not home. Where was he?

"You awake kid?"

Danny was too numb to startle, but he did turn to face a man he hadn't noticed sitting in the corner reading a book. The man was muscular and scruffy with salt and pepper hair. He was wearing plaid layers and jeans.

"Where-"

Danny's throat cracked and he coughed. That brought some pain to the surface. The man got up and grabbed a cup and went to the fridge. He came back with some crushed ice and a spoon. The man gentle gave Danny some ice to soothe his throat.

"Thank you"

While still rough, he could speak.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

The man dragged the chair over to Danny's bedside.

"Names Bobby Singer and you're at my place. You showed up bleedin' oit on my porch five days ago."

Oh yeah. Danny remebered. He remembered the knife, the pain and fear, flying away in terror. How something inside him pulled him in this direction. How directions and encouragement had been whispered in his ears by a voice that sounded very much like Clockwork.

He also remembered Bobby rushing forward to catch him as he fainted.

Danny lifted his head to look down at himself. His entire torso was tightly wrapped, his right arm in a cast. An IV was in place. Pain medicine must be what was making everything fuzzy.

"Oh."

Danny was starting to drift asleep.

"Whoa kid, at least give me your name."

Danny yawned and closed his eyes.

" 'm Danny. Danny Fenton."


	3. Chapter 3

The phone rang twice before being picked up.

"Hey Sam."

" _Bobby_. _What's up?"_

Bobby could hear what sounded like a diner in the background. Good. Meant Sam most likely had his laptop already open.

"I need you to do some research for me."

" _Sure"_

"I need to know anything and everything about someone named Danny Fenton. He's around 14 or 15, black hair-"

_"Blue eyes. Average height, skinny, pale. Last seen in blue jeans and a white shirt with a red oval on the front."_

Sometimes Bobby wondered if Sam still had a bit of powers left in him.

"Sounds like him. Know him?"

_"He's all over the news. Ran away from home six days ago. Police think he might have been taken by someone at some point. Why? Bobby, what's going on?"_

No powers. Sam just liked watching the news.

"Kid showed up on my doorstep five days ago, bleedin' out from what looks like an attempted vivisection or somethin'. He's out of the woods finally. Thing is, he ain't human. Eye shine, reaction to salt, low body temp. I dunno what he is. Can't seem to find anything that matches."

_"Dean and I are on a hunt, but I'll pull up everything I can and call you. When we're done here we'll head your way."_

"Alright. Thanks Sammy."

As Bobby hung up the phone he could hear the half-hearted grumble of  _"It's Sam."_

He stretched and cracked his back. Sleeping in a chair was killing his spine. Bobby went back to the panic room and gently opened the door. Only to rush across the room as Danny stumbled and fell having taken a couple steps from the cot. Bobby scooped the kid back up and placed him back on the rickety bed.

"Ya idjit! You're gonna rip out your stitches and then I'll have to redo all my hard work."

Bobby stopped yelling at the look on Danny's face. Bobby had been abused by his old man and he knew the panic pained look of a kid expecting a fist. He'd just never been on this side of the equation.

Bile rose in his throat but he forced it back. Bobby sunk into the chair next to the cot and held his hands out, palm up.

"Whoa kid. I ain't really mad. You just worried me, that's all."

"I'm sorry. I just. . . needed to move."

Danny picked at the bare threads of the blanket he sat on.

"You're in no condition to be doin' much of anthin' at the moment other than sleepin'."

The kid bit his lip in anxiety. His canine teeth were slightly sharper than normal.

"I- uh, I heal pretty fast."

"Well I'll be the judge of that. I need to check your stitches anyways."

Bobby slowly reached out to take off the bandages. When Danny didn't flinch he began to unwrap them. Sure enough the kid was right. While nowhere near healed, the wounds were definitely looking better. The skins was red and had a taunt look around the stitches but nothing looked inflamed or gave off any heat. There were no visible sign of an infection, which was a miracle all on its own, even though Bobby _had_ pumped the kid full of antibiotics. He wondered how long Danny would need that cast on his arm.

"Hmm, you're right, you do heal fast. Which brings me to my next question. Who and what are you?"

Danny tried to hunker into himself but hissed when it aggravated his wounds.

"I'm. . . well. . . who are you?"

It was a bad deflection, but Bobby had no reason to lie.

"As I said, my name's Bobby Singer. I'm a hunter."

The kid pushed back away from Bobby, slamming into the wall the cot was against. Danny raised his hands in front of himself. His eyes flashed green and a green dome surrounded him. It didn't last more that thirty seconds as the shield flickered and faded away. Danny's green eyes faded back to blue as he screamed at Bobby.

"Placere non nocuerunt mihi! Placere non nocuerunt mihi!"

Bobby didn't know much Latin, only enough to exorcise a demon, and that was mostly memorization. He didn't need to know Latin to know what the kid was pleading for. Tears were already streaming down Danny's face as he begged for his life.

"Slow down kid, stop!"

Danny's hands were back up, but no powers came to him. He was using them as a shield. Bobby grabbed both his wrists, gentle with the one in a cast.

"Danny. I'm not goin' to hurt you. Calm down. Breathe."

He could feel the kid shaking, but he took a deep breath and spoke, this time in English.

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Nothin' kid. I'm a hunter, but I only hunt those that deserve it."

Danny was still hunched up against the wall and Bobby could see blood running down his bare stomach. He must have popped a stitch.

"Yeah, well, who deserves it? Do you decide you deserves it?"

It seems like any trust the kid had in Bobby went out the window.

"There are only two categories for creatures I hunt. Danger to society and potential danger to society. That's usually evil monsters or those unlucky enough to be unable to control their malady."

Danny uncurled a little.

"What counts as someone unlucky?"

Bobby sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Most werewolves, some vampires, people possessed by demons, things like that. I don't like havin' to kill them, but it's better in the long run."

Danny eyed his wearily but sat up straighter. Blood was dripping down onto the cot.

"What- what about the evil monsters?"

"Things like demons, fae, wendigos and such."

The kid was looking pale, even more so than normal. Blood was starting to drip onto the floor. Bobby feared it may have been more than one or two stitches. Danny nodded, but that seemed to make him dizzy. Bobby gently grabbed him as he slumped forward, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, I hate Sam Manson. I love Sam Winchester, but Manson is a bitch. She will not be protrayed in a good way in this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby laid Danny down gentle, looking at the stitches he'd popped. Of the 46 sutures Danny had undone 16 down his mid abdomen. The barely healed skin had ripped and bled. Bobby sighed and rubbed his eyes. Replacing the stitches would be fine, but staples would be best. They would be stronger and less likely to be ripped out. Downside was removing them, leaving pucture wounds that sutures wouldn't. Bobby pressed down on the sluggishly bleeding wound. With one hand on the wound, Bobby searched through the medical kit with the other.

"Found you, little bastard."

The surgical stapler was easy to work and had staples preloaded. He set that aside and sterilized the area before pinching the skin together. Bobby winced in empathy as the first staple was placed. There was always something about staples that unnerved him in a way stitches didn't. It might be the _ka-shink_ noise the stapler made, it always sounded like a torture device.

Bobby glanced up at Danny's face but the kid hadn't reacted. That was worrisome. Danny could have lost too much blood and would need another IV. Or worse; the kid could have been injured internally and walking reopened something. Danny could be bleeding out on the inside and Bobby wouldn't know until it was too late.

He looked the kids torso over. There wasn't any bloating or odd bruises, nothing to point to an obvious internal problem. Maybe the shock, pain, and adrenaline had knocked Danny out. That or whatever creature he was had a healing hibernation or stasis.

Stapling is much faster than stitches and Bobby has the kid reclosed up in no time. He starts an IV but forgoes any antibiotics. Danny wasn't showing any signs of an infection and he'd already had a round.

The chair creaked as Bobby sat down in it heavily. The way Danny reacted to being yelled at was very telling. Wherever the kid had been he had the first signs of abuse. Maybe the kid became whatever he was and his parents became afraid and hurt him. Maybe the kid had run because hunters had caught him. His parents could be the same creature he was. Maybe hus family had been killee and he'd been taken and tortured by hunters. It didn't matter at this point, whomever had done this to Danny was going to pay.

Bobby didn't care that the kid was obviously not human. Danny had made no attempt at violence and the powers he'd used had been a shield. He hadn't fought, he'd flinched back and cowered.

God fucking  damn it. Bobby picked his book back up and got back to researching. The sooner he could figure out what the kid was, the sooner he could help.

 

* * *

 

 

Clockwork stood and observed the ghost child and the hunter. A presence behind him made him pause the projection. Clockwork turned and smiled.

"Hello brother."

His brother stood there in anger.

"This is where you have been hiding? Amongst the dead?"

Clockwork walled over and pulled his younger brother into a hug. The man wrapped his arms around him.

"We all thought you were dead."

Clockwork held his brother closer.

"I am here now, Castiel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait and the short chapter. While short, it has a nice cliffhanger. Enjoy!


End file.
